Bella Dorner
|Geschlecht = weiblich |Aufenthalt = Labyrinthia |Bild = Bella.png |Zitat = Habt Ihr die geringste Ahnung, was es bedeutet, eine Hexe zu sein? Ich habe nie darum gebeten. Ich wollte diese Kräfte nie, aber ich habe sie. Und jetzt stehe ich hier und flehe um mein Leben. Ich hatte bisher so ein ruhiges Leben. Blumen verkaufen, Standpauken von meinem Meister, wenn ich nicht genug verkaufte... Deshalb... habe ich versucht, diesen Prozessen ein Ende zu bereiten. |En = Kira |Fr = Rose Morthem |It = Rea Flowers |Nl = Anemoon LeFeu |Sp = Malva }} Bella Dorner ist eine Schlüsselfigur aus Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Sie ist eine Blumenverkäuferin in Labyrinthia und die wahre Täterin in Phoenix Wrights erstem Hexenprozess, die vom Schöpfer für die Rolle der "großen Hexe" Arcana vorgesehen war. Persönliches Bella ist ein grundsätzlich ruhig wirkendes Mädchen, das oft mit ihren Blumen spielt. Wenn sie jedoch bedrängt wird, kann sie aufgeregt und unhöflich werden, sie verhält sich jedoch meist weiterhin etwas kindlich. Mit ihrem Schicksal als Hexe will sie sich nicht abfinden, weshalb sie die „große Hexe“ Arcana zur Strecke bringen will, um die Hexenprozesse zu beenden. Sie ist kurzsichtig und trägt daher normalerweise eine Brille. Geschichte Da sie Sophie de Narrateur für Arcana hält, beschließt sie, ihr eine Tat anzuhängen, um sie als Hexe verurteilen zu lassen. Deshalb verbrennt sie die Räuber Hotz und Plotz mit Inflammatio, als Sophie überfallen wird. Im ersten Prozess wird sie von Inquisitor Aloysius Flamberg als Zeugin in den Gerichtssaal geholt, um zusammen mit Konfusius, Bertha McGwenny, und Knights gegen Sophie auszusagen. Zwar kann Phoenix die Aussage der Zeugen, unter anderem mit der Talea Magica, widerlegen, jedoch erscheint dann Vidian, der sich als fünfter Zeuge vorstellt, woraufhin Bella und die anderen Zeugen sich einen neuen Plan zurechtlegen. Durch die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich eine Brille trägt, kommt Phoenix ihr auf die Schliche. Sie hatte sich mit Videaus unsichtbar gemacht, um die Räuber von ihrem Versteck aus verbrennen zu können, doch hatte die Brille verloren. Nachdem sie wie verrückt beteuert, sie nicht am Tatort verloren zu haben, glaubt sie sich als Siegerin, doch zusammen können Phoenix und Layton sie überführen, woraufhin sie schreit und ihren Blumenkorb wegwirft. thumb|left|Bellas ZusammenbruchNachdem sie von Rittern in den Käfig gesperrt wird, in dem sich zuvor Sophie befand, gesteht sie ihren Plan. Daraufhin wird der Käfig geschlossen und in das Feuer herabgelassen während, Bella mit ihren letzten Worten Sophie für all die durch die Hexen verursachten Probleme beschuldigt. Obwohl sie eigentlich tot sein sollte, begegnet Phoenix Bella erneut in Labyrinthia, als sie ihm und Luke in einer violetten Kutte auflauert. So stellt sich heraus, dass sie, so wie die anderen Verurteilten, in Wirklichkeit überlebt hat und ins Schattendorf gebracht wurde, wo sie ein Schatten wurde. Sie verschwindet allerdings, indem sie sich eine Robe der Nacht überwirft. Im letzten Hexenprozess taucht sie plötzlich völlig überraschend im Glockenturm auf. Wie bei der letzten Begegnung verhält sie sich anders und kann sich auch nicht mehr an ihre Zeit als Bella Dorner erinnern, da sie von Großinquisitorin Gloria kontrolliert wird. Tatsächlich hatte nämlich der Schöpfer sie für die Rolle der Arcana vorgesehen. Durch ihre Aussage kann Gloria als Große Hexe überführt werden und nachdem das Geheimnis der Stadt gelüftet wird, ist sie wieder sie selbst. Zaubersprüche thumb|Bellas Talea Magica mit den Steinen für Inflammatio und VideausBella Dorner beherrscht folgende Sprüche: * Inflammatio * Videaus Zitate * : „Ich habe meine Brille verloren!“ Beweise gefällig, Verteidiger? Beweise, Herr Zylinder? Dann BEWEIST, dass am Tatort ! Ha! Das Ihr nicht! Mit. Anderen. Worten. Ihr verliert.}} * Rätsel Bei Bella gibt es keine Rätsel. Profile Profil 1 Profil 2 Profil 3 Wissenswertes * Ihr Nachname Dorner kommt von Rosendornen, während Bella für „schön“ steht. Synchronsprecher * Japanisch: 中原 麻衣 Mai Nakahara * Deutsch: Charlotte Uhlig * Englisch: Carina Reeves Galerie 5 Zeugen.jpg|Mit den anderen Zeugen Zeugenaussage.jpg|Links PLvsPW-AA Ende.png en:Kira it:Rea Flowers Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton vs. Wright Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Schatten Kategorie:Bewohner von Labyrinthia